


For The Dancers and The Dreamers

by NightMereBear



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - How to Train Your Dragon Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightMereBear/pseuds/NightMereBear
Summary: Ferdinand is trying his best to propose to Dorothea, a task much easier said than done. Fortunately for him, music has a tendency to pick up where words fail.(How to Train Your Dragon crossover).
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Dorothea Arnault
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	For The Dancers and The Dreamers

**Author's Note:**

> Please if you are able, or aren't already familiar with the song, give this a listen! It's beautiful and literally what this ENTIRE fic was based off of and inspired by. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sLcrxhE_xQw
> 
> I by no means own this song, nor did I come up with the lovely lyrics. That is entirely the property of dreamworks and their amazing team! 
> 
> This fic was done for the Felannie server's drabble challenge, the prompt this week being Crossovers!! I...clearly went over the word limit. Whoops. 
> 
> Now, with disclaimers and confessions out of the way, please enjoy!

Ferdinand was having difficulty focusing on anything except Dorothea Arnault, the woman he intended to marry. She glowed in the firelight, her brilliant smile a sharp contrast to the ferocity she’d shown against Metodey and his hoard of brainwashed dragons. It was thanks to the tyrannical warlord’s demise that the village was currently celebrating, the glow of a quarter moon illuminating their feast and dance. All evening, Ferdinand had been loath to take his eyes from Dorothea, the woman drawing his gaze like a Night Fury to dragon nip. She was currently caught up in conversation with Caspar Bergliez, the young man spinning a tale of the heroics he and his Monstrous Nightmare had performed over the course of the battle.

Dorothea’s eyes drifted suddenly sideways, capturing Ferdinand's gaze with her own. The corners of her lips lifted and a coy wink turned his cheeks to flame. Almost unconsciously, his fingers went to the ring weighing down his pocket. Perhaps now was the time to retrieve it? To ask that all important question? But Dorothea’s attention had returned to Caspar and interrupting would certainly be perceived as rude. Ferdinand dropped his hand with a sigh. The ring would continue to wait.

At that moment something large nudged him in the back and it was all Ferdinand could do to keep from pitching into the dirt. He turned to see Pine, his Deadly Nadder, giving him a pointed look. The dragon squawked and jutted his snout in Dorothea’s direction. Ferdinand winced. At times, the creature’s intelligence bordered on disconcerting.

“The dragon’s right you know. You’ve wasted enough time. It’s hard to wa-wa-watch.”

Ferdinand turned to see Linhardt peering up at him from a spot on the ground, his long legs crossed, a book in his lap. He'd pressed his fingers over his mouth, though they were doing little to suppress the yawn swallowing half his face. The scholar's massive Death Song snoozed away behind him, contentedly providing back support while ignoring the festivities. “Not that I care, mind you,” Linhardt continued, lowering his hand as the yawn subsided. “But I _do_ recall your intentions were to propose after the battle…and it _is_ after the battle.”

“You’re right, of course,” Ferdinand said, turning his eyes back to Dorothea. “Yet nothing I can think to say comes anywhere close to adequate! Why she chose me to begin with is quite beyond my understanding! I have my merits to be sure but she is… _she_ is something else entirely.” He shook his head. “I fear that, for this most important of moments, her presence will do naught but strike me silent.”

Linhardt gave him a flat look. “On the contrary Ferdinand, you seem to have no shortage of words,” he said dryly. “Ask her or don’t. I’ll sleep soundly either way.” And without waiting for a response, he promptly went back to his book.

Ferdinand sighed, knowing his friend was right. He could afford no more delays. Taking a deep breath, the man strode into the firelight.

“Dorothea!”

He had not intended to speak so loudly, but a mixture of nerves and determination had him barking her name like an insistent wolfhound. The musicians faltered in their playing and the hum of chatter died as all eyes, human and dragon alike, turned in his direction. 

“Yes, Ferdie?” Dorothea replied, one brow raised in silent inquiry.

Ferdinand cleared his throat. This was it. His moment. He had but to open his mouth and Dorothea’s praises would spill forth like wine from an overturned glass. Yet when his lips finally did part, nothing but a long, dry croak escaped them. He was left staring openly at her, gaping like a fish upon sand.

“Ferdie, are you alright?” Dorothea asked, concern creeping into her tone.

“Ah,” he began and promptly winced. He was destroying this proposal every bit as thoroughly as he’d feared he would.

It was in this dire moment of panic that someone began to whistle.

The melody was performed in a subtle manner, but it imposed itself upon the villagers' ears in the wake of the extended silence. Grateful for any excuse to drop Dorothea’s gaze, Ferdinand turned toward the source.

It was Linhardt. 

The scholar’s attention was fixed on the pages of his book; yet the tune that lilted from his lips was unmistakable. It was the beginning of a familiar ditty, a melody that Ferdinand often caught Dorothea herself singing. It was a song for times of celebration. A song for when words failed.

Well words were certainly failing him now. Perhaps it was time for a different approach. 

Linhardt yawned, ceased his whistling, and turned a page in his book. He did not glance up. 

Ferdinand turned back to Dorothea, his fingers closing around the ring in his pocket. Taking a breath, he began to sing.

_“I’ll swim and sail on savage seas, with never a fear of drowning._ _And gladly ride the waves of life…”_

He swallowed and produced the ring from his pocket, his eyes holding Dorothea’s. She gasped, her hand flying to her mouth.

_“If you will marry me…”_

The woman said nothing and so he pressed on.

_“No scorching sun nor freezing cold, will stop—”_

_“WILL STOP ME ON MY JOUR…ney?”_

Caspar cleared his throat as he realized the folly of his interruption. 

“Sorry.”

Ferdinand exhaled and returned his attention to Dorothea, determined to see this through. 

_“If you will promise me your heart. And love…”_

His voice broke.

Dorothea was still staring at him, her expression unreadable. Ferdinand’s gaze faltered, the hand that held the ring beginning to drop. What a fool he had been to assume the depth of her love matched the fervor of his own. He turned away, lacking the heart to form a proper apology. The smallest of sighs escaped his lips.

_“…And love me for eternity.”_

Ferdinand froze as a voice like spun gold brushed his ears. He knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that he had never heard anything more beautiful. Hardly daring to hope, he turned to look at her. The brilliance of Dorothea's smile took his breath away. She took a step forward as their eyes met, holding out her hands to him. A few feet away, the instrumentalists were quick to pick up accompaniment as the woman began to sing.

_“My dearest one, my darling dear, your mighty words astound me_

_But I’ve no need for mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me”_

Ferdinand could not suppress a laugh, so happy was he in the sudden fortune bestowed upon him. Eagerly he picked up the words where she had left off, grasping Dorothea’s hands in his own.

_“But I would bring you rings of gold, I’d even sing you poetry_

_And I would keep you from all harm, if you would stay beside me!”_

The villagers laughed and clapped along as Dorothea and Ferdinand fell into the familiar dance, the former continuing her part of the song as the music increased in tempo.

_“I have no use for rings of gold, I care not for your poetry_

_I only want your hand to hold—”_

_“I only want you near me!”_ Ferdinand cut in, jubilant. Dorothea beamed and they finished the song together.

_“To love and kiss to sweetly hold, for the dancing and the dreaming_

_Through all life’s sorrows and delights, I’ll keep your laugh inside me_

_I’ll swim and sail a savage seas, with never a fear of drowning_

_I’d gladly ride the waves so white, if you will marry me!”_

Ferdinand had the presence of mind to stow the ring in his pocket before he lifted Dorothea high into the air, his hands on her waist as he spun her around and around. Laughter bubbled from her lips as she rested her hands on his shoulders, her eyes glittering with a depth of emotion that warmed him to the core. 

“Is that a yes?” Ferdinand asked, gently returning the woman to her feet. Dorothea’s answering smile could have blinded the stars. She pulled him in for a kiss.

“Oh-ho!” the villagers cried, raising mugs and glasses to the happy couple.

Dorothea pulled away, tears glittering in her eyes.

“That is most definitely a yes, Ferdie,” she replied.

The next day would see Linhardt deny having played any part in the engagement, claiming instead that the whistling of that particular song at that particular time was to be blamed on coincidence and coincidence alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo I hope you all enjoyed that!!! Thanks so much to Panda, Ruri, and Dr. Shibe for helping me brainstorm dragon types/names for the characters. Sorry I didn't end up using Mittel guys, but I might save that for future crossover fics >< Not enough room :( 
> 
> Anyway thank you everyone so much for reading!!!!!!! This was a blast to write and my first attempt at Ferdithea!!


End file.
